A Nightmare Come True
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: When Luigi meets Dark Pit for the first time, he develops a slight fear of the dark clone of Pit. After everything Dark Pit puts Luigi through, can the shy, awkward plumber find the courage to battle the one angel who's been onto him since arriving at Smash Mansion when the two are chosen to battle or will Luigi fail to show Dark Pit what he's up against due to fear?


It was the day he thought would never come: the day he had to battle _him_ , the dark, flawed clone of Pit that he had just met not long ago.

The plumber in green tried not to shake with fear as he was looking at his opponent, gulping down the lump that was in his throat.

"Here we go..." He said quietly to himself as he got into his battle stance.

Before the announcer spoke, the memories flashed through the plumber's head.

\--

It was 10 AM, and the newcomers were finished being introduced. Once Luigi saw the angel in black for the first time, he knew something was off...

The dark angel's tunic was just like Pit's, except it was black. The navy blue raiment the darker clone wore had a purple gem on it, and the pattern on the gold hem of the clothing around the angel's legs was purple instead of red. The wrist cuffs were black and unlike Pit's one of them didn't sport two gold rings around them. Like Pit though, there was a gold ring on his left thigh.

As Luigi glanced up at the dark clone's face, his attention instantly focused on the angel's eyes. Instead of a blue color, his eyes were a red color so light they almost looked pink.

Luigi froze as he noticed the dark angel's gaze was focused on him, and he realized he may have been staring at the angel for too long since it looked like the angel was slightly glaring at him. Heck, he wasn't sure if the angel was glaring at him or if it was just him being slightly intimidated by the dark angel's appearance! Unless something about the darker half of Pit made it look like he was slightly glaring at people.

Luigi then gulped and decided to act natural before looking away and whistling while rocking back and forth on his heels (similar to what he does in _Dark Moon_ if he gets a 1-star ranking), his hands behind his back, making the situation feel more awkward to the people around him - if they were paying attention, that is...

As he glanced back at Dark Pit with just his eyes, he noticed the dark angel was no longer looking at him, but at Pit, who was excitedly talking to his darker clone about how happy he is that he made it, the dark angel just sighing and rolling his eyes as if annoyed by his lighter twin.

Luigi just chuckled at that, and sighed of relief that the dark angel's attention was now focused on someone else.

 _Looks like **I** got lucky there!_ Luigi thought, turning around to walk away, _And that's good! 'Cause something about him was creepy anyway._

Just as he had finished thinking that, he heard a voice that was lower than Pit's speak.

"Hey you." It said, "You in the green clothing!"

Luigi gulped as he turned around to look at the dark angel.

"W-Who? M-Me?" He stuttered, a bit scared.

"Yeah you!" The dark angel said, "Who do you think I'm talking to? That guy?" He pointed to Link.

"W-Well no..." Luigi said quietly, fidgeting his fingers a bit out of nervousness, deciding to slowly walk over to the dark angel to see what he wanted.

"Well at least you're quiet, unlike Pit here who's annoying as f*ck." Dark Pit scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm right here!" Pit said, obviously offended by his dark counterpart's remark.

"I know, that's why I said it." Dark Pit replied with a smirk.

"Um, w-why did you call me over here?" Luigi asked, still a bit scared as to what the dark angel would do to him.

As much as Luigi tried, he just couldn't hide the fear he felt towards Dark Pit. His fear always showed either in his eyes or on his face when he was scared of something. When he was really scared or frightened though, he'd start shaking from fear.

This time, however, the fear showed in his eyes as he tried to keep a straight face. He was trying not to let his fear show, too. And Dark Pit smirked as he noticed this.

"Not very brave, huh?" Dark Pit asked as Luigi gulped and started to back away in fear, "Never seen a dark angel before?"

"W-Well not one like you!" Luigi explained, "...Actually I don't think we _have_ dark angels in the Mushroom Kingdom. Just a reptilian...turtle-lizard hybrid called Bowser."

"Then consider this as meeting your worst nightmare." Dark Pit said, "Because I'm not going easy on you if we fight! So I hope you have experience fighting angels."

After hearing that, Luigi was full of confidence that he did have experience with fighting angels due to Pit being in the last tournament.

One thing he didn't expect the dark angel to do was shove into him as he walked by, causing Luigi to take a few steps back in order to keep himself from falling. He figured that Dark Pit was pretty strong after he was shoved, and he gulped as he watched the dark counterpart of Pit continue walking as if nothing had happened, not even glancing back at the man he'd just shoved past.

 _Oh, boy..._ Luigi thought with a shake of his head, _This guy see_ _ms like_ _trouble._

Despite what he was thinking, the plumber in green was a bit scared to face the dark angel in battle. He'd never faced a dark angel before in his life, except for the times where he'd face Pit in battle - who obviously had a "Black Pit" color swap which looked strikingly similar to Dark Pit but instead had silver on the belt - but he knew that that was just Pit, and the color swaps didn't affect a character's attack anyway.

This time, however, was different. He had to face a _literal_ dark angel who may have a higher attack than Pit, and Luigi remembered something Dark Pit had said - being the fourth wall breaker he was - about being brought in with the _same_ moveset as Pit, and he seemed to be unhappy about it.

Luigi didn't know if this meant that Pit's moveset from _Brawl_ was coming back, but then he suddenly remembered Pit cheering about having a new moveset since the release of a new _Kid Icarus_ game back in 2012, and Pit wouldn't stop talking about the new move that replaced his old deflective side-b with another move that also deflects projectiles thrown or fired - and may end up destroying explosives - called the Upperdash Arm.

Luigi feared the worst as he remembered Dark Pit mentioning the Electroshock Arm. Of course, how he knew about it was because Pit had told him about all the stuff Dark Pit had told him while they were in Skyworld a week before.

Luigi took a deep breath, and as he blew out the worried feelings that were manifested inside him, he decided to go on with his day.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fanfic of my two favorite Smash Bros. characters! This idea came out as a joke at first of what it would be like if Luigi were in _Kid Icarus: Uprising_ , and I joked to myself that Luigi would be scared of Dark Pit after witnessing him coming out of the Mirror of Truth and kicking Pit. Then I decided to make a fanfic with Dark Pit and Luigi in it a few days or so later and I wanted to incorporate Luigi fearing Dark Pit into it, and this is the result. And yes, I tried to keep both characters in character, so I hope I didn't do too badly.**

 **If you're wondering, Luigi became my favorite Nintendo/Mario character after getting a copy of _Dark Moon_ for Christmas (I haven't played the original _Luigi's Mansion_ yet and I'm already looking forward to _Luigi's Mansion 3_ which should be coming out this year).**

 **If you haven't played _Kid Icarus: U_ _prising_ or seen a video of the game, I would highly recommend it if you like first-person shooter and adventure games. It's fun, trust me.**

 **Also if you like puzzle games, I'd recommend _Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon_ , and the original as well since they basically - from what I've seen from the first game on YouTube - have the same plot of finding Mario, catching ghosts, etc. but they have some unique differences. Plus the first one (which was released as a remake for the 3DS) has a glitch that adds to the horror theme when you enter the Phone Room near the end of the game and answer one of the phones and wait for the lightning flash** **, so if you like horror be sure to check it out.**

 **Aside from all my blabbing on about sh*t I could've put on my profile before** **realizing that I could - and probably should - have, I really hope you guys enjoyed this story so far.**


End file.
